


Ten Feet Tall

by victory_cookies



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I honesty don't totally remember what I wrote this was a while ago, Magic, Wishes, a little whumpy, maybe angsty if you squint, other than that mostly just marv unintentionally being a bit of a bastard, some less than nice abelist words and threats in chapter 3 so watch out for those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_cookies/pseuds/victory_cookies
Summary: "Marvin folded his hands over his chest and raised an eyebrow, grinning conspiratorially. 'He’s not lying. Stars grant wishes,' he intoned, eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Why don’t you try it out and we’ll see? What’s something that you want to wish for, Jamie?'"Jameson makes a wish to be “ten feet tall” hoping to be more confident in himself… but wishes don’t always work the way that you expect, and JJ soon finds himself in a tall predicament…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Magic curse: JJ asking to feel 'ten feet tall' when he needs to be. He means it as an expression of confidence, but whatever he wished on didn't get that memo! Now he keeps growing 10 feet taller and taller!!!

As it turned out, Jameson had never seen a meteor shower before. When he heard that there were going to be stars falling from the sky, he had begged the others to come out watch it with him. Chase and Marvin had happily obliged, and now all three of them lay on the roof, watching the speckled sky above them in excitement.

“Ooh, there goes another!” Chase exclaimed as the tail of a shooting star whipped across the sky above him.

**“By golly, this is wonderful!”** JJ said in awe as yet another light flashed by. **“Whyever haven’t we done this more often?”**

Marv laughed. “Shooting stars are hard to catch around here! We’re lucky to see these ones tonight. I’m glad you’re enjoying it, though.” He smiled as Jameson nodded vigorously.

After a minute, Chase rolled onto his side to face his brothers. “Hey, Jem, did you know that you can make wishes on shooting stars?”

Jameson blinked incredulously.** “You can?”**

“You betcha! I used to do it all the time with my kids,” Chase replied, nodding. “And if you wish hard enough, sometimes it’ll even come true.”

JJ rolled his eyes. **“I’m not at all sure about that.”**

Marvin folded his hands over his chest and raised an eyebrow, grinning conspiratorially. “He’s not lying. Stars grant wishes,” he intoned, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Why don’t you try it out and we’ll see? What’s something that you want to wish for, Jamie?”

**“Well,”** Jameson started, looking thoughtful. **“I do wish that I could be more confident, I suppose. Sometimes, I feel so small that I want to disappear. I wish that I could feel ten feet tall, if that makes some lick of sense? I want people to respect me. I want to feel confident.”**

Chase nodded. “That’s a good wish. Maybe it’ll come true!”

“Maybe it’ll come true…” Marvin repeated, looking back up at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Good lord, he needed some caffeine.

To his surprise, already standing by the coffee maker was Marvin, holding a steaming mug and staring off into the distance.

“Mornin’, Marv,” Chase mumbled as he approached.

“Mornin’, Chase.”

The vlogger grabbed a mug and the coffeepot and poured himself a cup. He took a sip, relishing the warm bitterness on his tongue, and then set the mug down and turned to Marvin. “Marv, what exactly did you do there last night?” he asked. “You had a shit-eating grin on your face that suggested you were up to no good.”

“With JJ? A simple spell, that’s all. You gave me a good idea, what can I say?” the magician replied slyly, shrugging and biting back a small smile.

Chase raised an eyebrow. “And what was the spell, exactly?”

“Classic wish-granting one. Cast it over someone and their wish’ll come true. I figured it’d do Jamie some good.”

Chase picked his mug back up and took another sip. “Are you sure it’ll work right? No offence, but you’ve had a penchant for messing up spells like this in the past…”

Marvin pretended to look hurt. “Excuse me! Of course it’ll work right. Jamie wants for more confidence. That’s a pretty simple wish. More confidence is what he’ll get! It’s easy!”

“Mmm…”

“It’ll be fine, Chase. Trust me.”

Chase didn’t speak for a moment, instead taking another sip of coffee and trying to ignore the unfounded pit of dread that was forming in his stomach.

He sighed. “Alright, man. If you say so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin, you stupid bastard, you know that wishes are fickle things.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ was looking up at the sky, admiring the clouds when he was suddenly slammed into. His cup of tea splashed everywhere and he fell backwards, narrowly avoiding cracking his head open on the concrete of the sidewalk beneath him.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, idiot!”

The man he had ran into was standing over him, a look of rage on his face as he tried to wipe the tea off of his rapidly staining shirt. He growled. “This was my best shirt, and you fucking wrecked it!”

Jameson rapidly tried to sign an apology. _'I’m so sorry, sir! I’m afraid I didn’t see you, but I’m sure I cou—'_

He was cut off as the man roughly hefted him up by his collar. “Stop flapping your hands around like that, you fucking retard. I ought to bash your head in for this!”

JJ flinched backward, trying on shake himself from the man’s tightening grip. _'Please…'_he signed, clenching his eyes shut._ 'Don’t hurt me…'_

The man sneered. “I’ll give you three seconds to speak up and give me a good reason why I shouldn’t fucking kill you for wrecking my shirt,” He pulled Jamie closer, enough that JJ could feel his hot breath on his face, and pulled his hand back for a punch. “One… two…” Jameson bit back a sob. “Three.”

Suddenly, JJ’s ears filled with a deafening roar. His body stiffened, and a wave of uncomfortable coldness washed over him, leaving him feeling tingly and altogether very odd. It took him a few seconds to realize the man was no longer holding onto him.

With a shaking breath, he pried open his eyes, and to his disbelief, realized that he was up far, far higher than normal. He didn’t question it, though, too distracted by the adrenaline flooding his systems to really think.

The man was cowering far beneath him, looking up in confused terror at the now ten-foot-tall gentleman. “How… what the hell?” he whispered fearfully, trying to scoot backwards. “What sort of demon are you?”

Jameson didn’t offer a reply, and instead bent down to pick up the man by his collar, not unlike how he had been held earlier. He lifted him off the ground, watching with cold eyes as the man’s legs kicked and flailed in the air.

The man screamed. “Let me go!”

**“Why should I, you foul, indecent human?”** Jameson asked angrily, no longer caring about using his speech slides in public. **“You threatened me simply because I spilled some tea on you. You called me words I wouldn’t dare to repeat. You, sir, are the worst kind of person. You weren’t going to let me go, so whyever should I let you?”**

The man’s face drained of colour. “Please…”

JJ threw the man on the ground, indifferent to the sound of a bone shattering as he crashed into the pavement. **“Leave me alone, you malevolent creature. If I ever see you again, you’ll regret it.”**

The man whimpered and scrambled away, daring one last terrified glance back at Jamie, and then he was gone.

Jameson’s head was rushing. He couldn’t think clearly at all. What was going on? What was happening?

What had he done?

All at once, JJ’s rage disappeared. Choking back a sob, he curled inward on himself. The roaring and the coldness swiftly returned, and he soon found himself back to normal size.

He dragged himself into a nearby alleyway. Shaking, he thought of the red that had filled his vision not moments ago, the near-pleasure he’d felt as the man cowered away from him. **“What is wrong with me?” **he sobbed, blackness eating at the edges of his sight. **“Help…”**

With an unsteady hand, he fumbled to pull his phone out of his vest pocket. **_Chase…_** he managed to type. **_Something’s happened._**

His phone soon buzzed with a reply. **_Jem, what is it? Are you in trouble?_**

**_Help…_** he texted.

He was out cold before a reply came.

** _Jamie?_ **

** _Jameson?_ **

** _Hold on. I’m coming to get you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie go big


	4. Chapter 4

“Jem, are you okay?” Chase ran over quickly to where Jameson sat, looking stunned and pale. “What happened?”

JJ took a shaky breath and rubbed his still-red eyes. **“I— Chase, I haven’t any clue at all… I was out for a stroll and crashed into a man. He… he threatened to give me a beating…” **He swallowed. **“But then suddenly, Chase, I felt the strangest sensation! Without warning I had double my size and I was no longer feeling like myself… I don’t know what has happened to me… I’m scared… I don’t know what’s going on.”**

“That’s…” Chase couldn’t find the words to continue. “C'mon, JJ… we’ll figure this out when we get home.”

* * *

The car ride home was relatively silent until Chase’s head shot up in sudden realization.

“Hey, uh… What was it that you wished for last night?” he asked Jameson tentatively.

JJ blinked. **“More confidence, I believe… Why?”**

“Because, well, you were in a situation there that would have made you feel pretty unconfident, and— wait! You didn’t say ‘more confidence’, did you? You said something else… Like, you used weird wording.”

**“If I remember correctly, I wanted to feel 'ten feet tall’, as I put it… What does that matter?” **JJ paused as realization dawned on Chase’s face.** “What is it?”**

The vlogger exhaled shakily, laughing slightly. “I think I know what happened, Jem…”

**“What, then?”**

“Marv tried to grant your wish last night… And I think his spell may have taken your request a little too literally…” Chase rolled his eyes. “I knew he messed it up!”

Jameson looked concerned. **“So now what?” **he asked.

“We’re gonna get home, and we’re gonna get Marv to reverse the spell, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it, ten feet tall doesn't even really mean confident... eh, I was going off the prompt. It still worked.


	5. Chapter 5

“Marvin!”

The magician turned around quickly as his door slammed open. In the light of the hallway stood Chase and JJ. Marv raised his eyebrows. “Hey guys…”

Chase pushed Jameson into the room. “I told you you’d mess up the spell, you fucking dumbass!”

“What do you mean?” Marvin asked in confusion, leaning back against his desk. “What happened?”

Jameson rubbed the back of his neck.** “I had a rather terrifying experience a short while ago, and Chase tells me that it may be your doing, with the well-intentioned wish-granting spell of yours last night.”**

Marv looked taken aback. “What?”

JJ slowly recounted the events of the afternoon an Chase’s theory as to why they happened. As he explained, he could see a faint blush peeking out from under Marvin’s mask.

When Jameson finished, Marvin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, that’s not good. Not good at all.” He paused, biting a lip in thought. “It seems like the pressure you were experiencing there caused the magic to manifest in an odd way. Instead of getting a confidence boost, you got a height boost and overconfidence… Spells and adrenaline do not mix, oh boy.”

“Or you just cast the spell wrong…” Chase muttered, forcing a cough.

Marvin glared at him. “Here, give me a sec. I’ll reverse it for you, Jamie. Simple as that.”

Jameson nodded as Marv extended his hand in front of him, watching the magic gather in the magician’s palms and fill his eyes.

“Don’t mess it up this time,” Chase commented as magic began to swirl around JJ.

“I— I won’t,” Marv replied, but a brief look of uncertainty flashed across his face. He pushed his hands out farther, urging more magic to pour from them and fly around Jameson. Finally, the spell began to sink into the youngest ego’s skin, and Marv allowed himself a small triumphant grin. “That should deal with the overconfidence, and—”

A loud bang shot throughout the room. Marvin stumbled backwards, hands smoking slightly, and his brow furrowed. “What the…?”

“Did you miscast again?!” Chase exclaimed.

Marvin shook his head. “No! I did it just fine! It’s just, the rest of the spell got rejected somehow…”

Chase sighed. “I’m not even surprised at this point.”

“Well, if you hadn’t distracted me—!”

“Haven’t you said that wishes can’t be reversed—?!”

JJ’s eyes flickered between the two other egos as they began to step closer to each other. He shuffled away from them, trying to flash a speech slide between the two. **"I’m alright, my fine chaps. There’s no need to argue…”** Neither of them responded.

“You’re responsible for this, Marv!”

“I was trying to help him, it’s just—!”

Jameson’s brows knitted in concern, and he shivered slightly, feeling a familiar cold begin to drip down his back. **“Chase, Marvin, please…”**

“Well, you—”

They both fell silent as they noticed JJ stiffen, and with a brief flash of light, he returned to his ten-foot size.

“Fuck,” Marvin said, blinking slowly.

Chase exhaled and rubbed his brow. “Marv, I think you just made things worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin, my boy, what have you done?


	6. Chapter 6

JJ swallowed nervously, looking down at Chase and Marv, who he now towered over. Immediately, he noticed that he didn’t feel the cold rage that the spell had granted him earlier; he still felt as meek as always. So Marv _had_ gotten rid of the overconfidence… though JJ didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

“Well, this isn’t good,” noted Marvin, looking at how Jameson had to crouch slightly to keep his head from hitting the ceiling.

Chase ran a hand through his hair, and bit his lip as he noticed Jameson shaking slightly. He took a step closer to him and reached out to touch him lightly on the leg. “Hey… you alright, Jem?”

Jameson nodded. **“I’m fine.”**

“Can you change yourself back?” Chase asked. “Like you did last time?”

JJ shrugged, unsure. **“I don’t know…”**

“Well… maybe we should get you out into the living room… Jackie or Schneep might have an idea of how to help.”

* * *

“I have no idea how to help,” admitted Jackie. “I’ve dealt with villains of all shapes and sizes, but magic curses on the good guys aren’t my forte.”

Schneep shook his head. “Me neither. The medical field does not normally extend to the supernatural…”

“Shit,” Chase muttered, looking up at JJ, who had taken off his bowler and was now holding to his chest. “What are we gonna do, then?”

Shrugs were given around the room.

**“I’m quite alright, my good chaps,” **Jameson laughed nervously. **“This is nothing that I cannot handle! I’m just a tad taller, is all…”**

Jackie blinked. “Are you sure you’re alright? There must be some way to fix this, we just need to find it…”

JJ shook his head, feeling his face redden slightly. **“I’m fine, Jackieboy, and I wouldn’t want to be a bother… besides, a few extra feet will help me reach the highest shelves!”**

The others looked at each other in worry. “Are you sure?” asked Marvin.

Jameson gave him as reassuring of a smile as he could, nodding.

The magician exhaled. “Alright. Whatever you say, Jamie.”

* * *

It took JJ a while to get used to extra height. He would often nail his forehead on a door frame when entering a room, or bonk his head against the ceiling, but after a bit of practice, he began to get the hang of making his way around. It was even helpful at times, being tall enough to reach higher places. Despite the awkwardness, it wasn’t all that bad. And it couldn’t get worse…

Right?

* * *

He was deep in thought when an argument started.

“Schneep, where’s the remote?” Marvin asked, eyes darting back and forth, searching.

Henrik shrugged. “I do not know.”

“Are you sure?” Marv began to pat the couch cushions around him, pulling back the blanket to look beneath it. “You were the last one with it.”

“No… I have not seen it. Maybe you lost it,” Schneep replied, rolling his eyes.

Marv scoffed. “Bullshit. You hid it, didn’t you?”

“What?! No!” Henrik glared at the magician. “Why would I do that?”

“Maybe because you’re an asshole like that sometimes? And don't act like the whole missing cards incident wasn't you. We fucking caught you doing it!”

Jameson shrank away from them as their voices began to raise. **“Lads, I think—”**

“Asshole!? Maybe you have hidden it, just so you could put the blame on me!”

“Why in the name of God would I have done that?! You’re not worth the time, Henrik!”

**“Henrik, Marvin, maybe we can all sort this out amicab—”**

Marvin whipped around to face JJ. “Jamie, will you just shut up for a sec?!” he snapped.

Jameson cowered back, face reddening. He shivered, heart thumping wildly in his chest. Something felt very wrong…

Marv’s expression softened immediately, embarrassment filling his face. “Oh, JJ, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Blood was rushing by JJ’s ears, and he felt chills crawling down his back. His limbs began to tingle painfully. Through quickly blurring eyes, he could tell that Marv and Henrik were saying something, but he couldn’t hear it over the pounding of his heartbeat. He shut his eyes tightly, shaking.

A brilliant flash of light exploded in front of his eyelids, and he cried out as his head was suddenly bashed against the ceiling. When he pried his eyes open again, he looked down to see Marv and Henrik looking at him in both confusion and fear.

Marv let out a slow breath. “Oh, _shit_…”

Jameson collapsed in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. His breathing was ragged and panicked, and he shimmied away as the doctor reached out to put a gentle hand on his arm. **“No, please, don’t touch me…”**

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came thundering down the stairs. “Is everyone okay? What happened?” yelled Jackie, emerging from the staircase with Chase tight on his heels.

“We are fine, but Jameson—” Henrik began to reply, but JJ tried straighten back up abruptly, cutting him off. “Jamie?” the doctor said quietly.

Jameson choked back a sob and, still partially hunched over, began to run towards the door. His shin connected with the table, and he stumbled, the table’s wood splintering with the force. Burying his face, pink with embarrassment, in his hands, he continued to run. He managed to squeeze through the door into the backyard, and he crashed to a stop under the tall pine near the fence, leaning up against its trunk for support.

His breathing heaved. God, he just wanted to disappear. His limbs felt unwieldy and uncomfortable, and he knew that he’d managed to startle the others, judging by the confused cries coming from inside. With another sob, he flashed bright white again and found himself even taller.

The other egos streamed outside, rushing over to the now house-sized gentleman.

“Jem, are you alright?!” Chase shouted up to the younger ego towering above him.

Jameson shook his head, frantically wiping at the tears that had begun to gather at the corners of his eyes. **“What has happened to me?”** he choked. **“I’m far too tall for a decent human being…”**

“Oh, JJ, it’s okay…” Marvin mumbled, placing a hand on Jameson’s foot. “You aren’t too tall for a decent human being! You’re just… uh… vertically advantaged…”

“I don’t think that that’s helping,” Chase muttered.

Jameson sniffled. **“I’m so very sorry, everyone. I’m taking up so much space, and you all are worrying about me, and I… I don’t want you to have to.”**

Jackie gently lifted off the ground, floating up to be at eye-level with his giant brother. “Hey, there’s no need to apologize, Jamie,” he said softly. “None of this is your fault.”

Jameson didn’t respond for a minute. **“…perhaps I’m better off this way…” **he murmured eventually. **“At least now people will take a notice of me.”**

“Oh, Jamie… have— have you been feeling like that?” Jackie flew closer. “Invisible?”

JJ nodded slowly.** “It feels like no one cares, sometimes…”**

“Oh…” Jackie leaned in and pressed his forehead against Jameson’s. “JJ… that’s not true at all… lots of people care about you.” He pulled back. “You don’t always have to feel like you have to be the big or the loud or the crazy one in the group to be noticed, Jamie, and that’s okay! We still love and see you, even when you feel small and quiet.” He smiled softly. “And we’re always there beside you, JJ… when you’re feeling invisible, we have your back. There are so many people that love you, Jem. We love you for who you are. You don’t have to feel invisible, to feel small, because you’re always a big part of our world.”

Jameson didn’t notice the tears that had started trail down his face again. Jackie floated back a few feet, and JJ stared at his kind expression through his watery eyes. Did he really mean all of that?

Jameson was pretty sure that he did.

A now-familiar tingling sensation returned to his limbs, accompanied by the feeling of ice-water down his spine. He let out a happy half-sob as he began to glow brightly, and with an explosion of light, he returned to his normal height.

The egos ran forward to embrace him, smiling and whooping.

“You did it, Jem!” Chase laughed, beaming. “Back to normal size!”

Jameson nodded happily, and suddenly felt a hug choke him from behind.

“We’ll always love you, Jamie,” whispered Jackie, leaning into his ear. “No matter how tall you may— or may not— end up being. You’re always important to us. Don’t forget that, little brother.”

Jameson relaxed into the hugs, sighing.

He wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! I'm still quite proud of this, and as far as I know it's my only multi-part fic to date? I'm not sure. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
